criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dose of Creation
The Dose of Creation is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twentieth case of the game. It is the twentieth case of Rosenoque and also the seventh and final case in Howling Valley. Plot Major Lucas and the player soon arrived at the town when they saw animalistic police officer Olivia Brook running toward them, reporting her discovery of a body in the town square. There the player discovered the body of socialite Alexia Fontaine tied to the town's lynching post and with her skull caved in with a head wound. They soon added Olivia to the list of suspects as well animalistic student Penelope Stone, the team's archivist Summer Murphy and, to his horror, Major's brother Diego Redmoon. Soon scientist Alpha Dane came to tell them that he discovered where the furries went. They found the furries camp where they found blood of the victim, as well tech student Nicolas Knight's blood, on a bloody hook. Nicolas was able to confirm that Penelope attacked both of them. Penelope said that the victim had put cannabis in her food, making her crazy. It was also discovered that Summer knew where the furries' camp were when they found her brooch there and she claimed that she was trying to look for Samuel and Diego there to try to help them. After learning of Olivia's bullying from the victim, Diego, much to Major's horror, led an attempted attack on the town before Major was forced to stop his brother from committing any further crime. The player also found out about Alpha's insulting messages and Nicolas' book being ruined by the victim before Major broke down into tears, saying that he couldn't stand having two of his loved ones suspects. Chief Ernest then encouraged Major to find the last clues and, to prove Summer and Diego's innocence, arrest the killer who was revealed to be police officer Olivia Brook. Olivia initially denied being the killer but she then admitted to the murder. She admitted that she believed that humanity was cruel and destroying the homes and species of different animals. With her liking for the supernatural and use of the drugs, they formed the idea of creating furries from the humans that would have been destroyed by their own, revealing her as the mastermind behind it all. Major sorely agreed that animals and their homes should be preserved but the crimes Olivia committed was completely wrong to do, making him send her to trial. Olivia shrugged off Judge Brighton's disgust and moments after, Olivia pulled out a hidden firearm as she aimed for Summer. But, to Major's anguish, the bullet was fired. Luke Fox had jumped in front of Summer and taken the bullet for her as he crumpled in Summer's arms. Jacob was able to grab Olivia and disarm her as Judge Brighton decided to sentence Olivia to life in a maximum security prison for the murder of Alexia Fontaine, attempted murder of Summer Murphy and the successful injury of Luke Fox among her crimes in Howling Valley. In the aftermath, Major comforted the weeping Summer before she composed herself and pleaded to the player to let her help them end the chapter on the furries' experimentations. Major agreed as he told the two that he would be checking on Luke in the hospital. Summer and the player then went to the furries camp, only to find it deserted. However they found shorthand notes that confirmed that they had fled to the neighbouring district of Gaulstone. They asked Olivia, who claimed that they would never find the furries however Summer fired back that despite being nearly killed by the former officer that she would save all of their lives. Visiting Luke in the hospital, he then requested that they retrieve his good luck charm that he lost in the town square. After they returned the charm to him, he told them how kind they were to him like Diego was when they talked in the bar. Major was surprised that Luke mentioned his brother and asked why. Luke said that Diego was planning something when he then slumped back into his bed and passed on from the near-fatal bullet wound he sustained as a hero. Major, Summer and the player went to the bar and found a message on a napkin, which revealed that Diego wrote the message according to Adelina, that said that he was planning to run away with the furries. Major then panicked and left the office, making Summer and the player go after him and assure that they would find his brother and bring him home safe. They then went to Chief Ernest to tell him of their findings. He then decided to move the precinct to the home of all supernaturalism known as the district of Gaulstone. Summary Victim *'Alexia Fontaine' (found tied to the lynching post with a wound in her head) Murder Weapon *'Brass Tap' Killer *'Olivia Brook' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats chili dogs *The suspect reads Jules Verne Appearance *The suspect has torn clothing Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats chili dogs *The suspect reads Jules Verne Appearance *The suspect has torn clothing Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats chili dogs *The suspect reads Jules Verne Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect reads Jules Verne Appearance *The suspect has torn clothing Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats chili dogs *The suspect reads Jules Verne Profile *The suspect eats chili dogs Appearance *The suspect has torn clothing Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows knot tying. *The killer eats chili dogs. *The killer reads Jules Verne. *The killer is aged over 21. *The killer has torn clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Purse; New Suspect: Olivia Brook) *Talk to Olivia Brook about how she discovered the victim. (New Crime Scene: Salem Town Bar) *Examine Purse. (Result: Student ID Card; New Suspect: Penelope Stone) *Talk to Penelope about her appearance in Salem Town. *Investigate Salem Town Bar. (Clues: Bar Tray, Victim's Locket, Box of Bottles) *Examine Bar Tray. (Result: Written Note; New Suspect: Summer Murphy) *Talk to Summer Murphy about Alexia's message to her. *Examine Box of Bottles. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Diego Redmoon) *Talk to Diego Redmoon about his gun in Salem Town's bar. *Examine Victim's Locket. (Result: Morsels) *Analyze Morsels. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chili dogs) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows knot tying) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Alpha Dane about the furries' camp. (Attribute: Alpha Dane eats chili dogs; New Crime Scene: Furries Camp) *Investigate Furries Camp. (Clue: Bloody Hook, Broken Metal) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Summer's Brooch) *Ask Summer why she was in the furries' camp. (Attribute: Summer knows knot tying and eats chili dogs) *Examine Bloody Hook. (Result: Rusted Blood) *Analyze Rusted Blood. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Nicolas Knight; New Crime Scene: Lynching Post) *Interrogate Nicolas Knight about his blood on the hook. (Attribute: Nicolas eats chili dogs) *Talk to Penelope about attacking Nicolas and Alexia with the hook. (Attribute: Penelope eats chili dogs and knows knot tying) *Investigate Lynching Post. (Clues: Bloody Paper, Old Photo) *Examine Bloody Paper. (Result: Book's Text) *Analyze Bloody Text. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Jules Verne; Summer reads Jules Verne) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Olivia Identified) *Talk to Olivia Brook about her constant bullying from the victim. (Attribute: Olivia eats chili dogs and knows knot tying) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Diego Redmoon about him leading his attempted attack on the town. (Attribute: Diego knows knot tying and reads Jules Verne; Olivia reads Jules Verne; New Crime Scene: Damaged Bar) *Investigate Damaged Bar. (Clues: Broken Recorder, Stained Book) *Examine Stained Book. (Result: Brown Substance) *Examine Brown Substance. (Result: Victim's Puke) *Talk to Nicolas Knight about the victim's puke on his book. *Examine Broken Recorder. (Result: Recorder Restored) *Analyze Recorder. (09:00:00; Attribute: Alpha reads Jules Verne) *Talk to Alpha Dane about his insulting mentions on the victim. (Attribute: Alpha knows knot tying) *Investigate Furries Campfire. (Clues: Pile of Sheets, Victim's Pearl Crown) *Examine Pile of Sheets. (Result: Bloody Brass Tap) *Analyze Brass Tap. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Brass Tap; Attribute: The killer is aged over 21) *Examine Victim's Pearl Crown. (Result: White Fibers) *Analyze White Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has torn clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to In the Face of Danger (7/7). (No stars) In the Face of Danger (7/7) *Investigate Furries Camp. (Clue: Basket of Dishes; Available at start) *Examine Basket of Dishes. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Shorthand Notes) *Analyze Shorthand Notes. (09:00:00) *Talk to Olivia Brook in prison about the fleeing furries. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Luke Fox in the hospital. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Available at start) *Investigate Town Square. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Luke's Charm) *Return the charm to Luke Fox. *Investigate Salem Town Bar. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Napkin) *Examine Faded Napkin. (Result: Message) *Analyze Napkin Message. (06:00:00) *Reassure Major that we will find Diego. (Reward: Supernatural Beanie) *Talk to Chief Ernest about where we need to go next. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the name of the fan-made Five Nights at Freddy's game called "The Joy of Creation". Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Howling Valley